


Shidge’r’us

by planetundersiege



Series: Shidge Month 2018 [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Adult Pidge | Katie Holt, Cute, Earth, Established Relationship, F/M, Oneshot, SHIDGE, Shidge Month 2018, Shidgemonth2018, Shidge’r’us, Voltron, Work, prompt, puns, small town, this was hard to write, toy shop, toy shop au, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Shidge month 2018: Day 8: Toy shop AUDoes this really need more explaining?





	Shidge’r’us

Pidge happily opened the doors to the shop for the day, a smile on her face. Another day of work would soon begin, so she slowly walked up towards the back and locked in her bag and clothes before returning to the counter.

The clock said 8:46, the shop would open in fourteen minutes, Shiro would probably be there soon.

Shiro had been her boyfriend for five years, and three years ago they had bought this store and made it into their own little toy store. It was nowhere near as big as one of those large chains, but it was a fine little shop that got lots of customers in their small town. The closest big shop was twenty miles away, and not to brag or anything, but the customers liked the cozy atmosphere of said shop.

Pidge loved her shop, well except the name.

Pidge had been sick the day they were pitching names, and Shiro had named it Shidge’r’us, it’s a wonder they hadn't been sued yet. It was the most ridiculous name ever, but Pidge hadn’t stopped Shiro, he had been so excited about them starting their own toy shop together. And the smiles of all the children and their parents were what put a smile on her face. She loved the difference she and Shiro were making, even if it was just a tiny one.

Once he arrived she would surely give him a kiss or two before they opened up their shop for the day.


End file.
